


Ambrosia,Final Act

by OtomeGirl



Series: Ambrosia,the miracle drink [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Outcome of the ambrosia series





	Ambrosia,Final Act

200 years had passed since Voltron was no longer needed and the Universe was in peace

Two hooded figures enter an abandoned base and pass easy through the traps until they arrive in a chamber where a skeleton was standing at the foot of a capsule that still contained energy.

One of the hooded men crushes the skull of the skeleton using his foot while the other adds a golden liquid into the capsule that opens seconds later

Shiro left the capsule

"Why took so long?" he said, stretching

"Sorry ma, it took longer than planned to bring all the ingredients of Ambrosia together" - said a hooded

"And we have already assembled the Galra army with weapons and equipment of the highest quality and the Druids have laudable results in the experiments we have hidden over the years"

"As I've always told you since you were born ... the best plan is that long-term vision. I trained you well, my children, now it's time for me to turn the new Emperor Galra and conquer the universe, to begin with by Earth and now there is no Voltron team that can stop me "

Shiro leaves the base and looks ahead to the army he had and they knelt before him. The hooded ones take their covers and it is seen that they were Fulgur and Aurum, now with long hair and adults who were the best warriors

 

352/5000  
"Time to conquer all, the universe will know of the pain I have experienced and how it made me strong, made me evolve ... Aurum, Fulgur, it's time to put all your training to the test, we have a universe to conquer ''

And with an evil smile the universe was about to receive the new emperor Galra, the new emperor of the whole universe


End file.
